Patch
Most of the Patchs and Pins were given free for LEGO Magazine subscriptions or available at LEGOLAND Parks Imagination Centers, and special LEGO events such as Comic-Con. Patches and Pins Included * Aquanauts Minifigure Pocket Clip * SDCC Exo-Force Pin Set * Ghost Minifig, Pocket Clip * M-Tron Minifig, Pocket Clip, The LEGO Club UK * Majisto the Wizard Minifig, Pocket Clip * Pa1 Iron-On LEGO Logo * Pa2 Iron-On Set of 3 Bricks * Pa3 Iron-On from LEGO Club UK * Pa4 Iron-On from Brick Kicks Magazine * Pa5 Iron-On Surfing Hippo from LEGO Club UK * Pa6 Iron-On Free The Band BIONICLE Promotion * Pa7 Iron-on Builders Club Official Member * Pa8 Iron-on Builders Club with 4 Mini-figures * Pa9 Iron-On LEGO Shuttle * Patch01 Sew-On Cloth Oval, The LEGO Club senior member (1995 / 1996) * Patch02 Sew-On Cloth Round, LEGO System Black Knight * Patch03 Sew-On Cloth Round, The LEGO Club Classic Space Man * Patch04 Sew-On Cloth Round, The LEGO Club Classic Construction Worker Walking * Patch05 Sew-On Cloth Diamond, Ice Planet 2002 * Patch06 Sew-On Cloth Round, The LEGO Club Classic Space * Patch07 Sew-On Cloth Round, LEGO System Time Cruiser * Patch08 Sew-On Cloth Round, LEGO System Indigo Island * Patch09 Sew-On Cloth Round, LEGO System Captain Roger * Patch10 Sew-On Cloth Round, The LEGO Club Classic Construction Worker * Patch11 Sew-On Cloth Round, The LEGO Club 6990 Space Monorail Train * Patch12 Sew-On Cloth Diamond, The LEGO Club 4558 Euro Express Train * Patch13 Sew-On Cloth, The LEGO Club Senior Member (1996 / 1997) * Patch14 Sew-On Cloth Rectangle, M:Tron * Patch15 Sew-On Cloth Round, LEGO System Aquazone * patch16 Sew-On Cloth Rectangle, The LEGO Club * patch17 Sew-On Cloth Square, I'm a LEGO Builder * patch18 Sew-On Cloth Rectangle, I'm A Genuine LEGO Maniac * patch19 Sew-on Cloth Rectangle, Legoland Ambassador * patch20 Sew-On Cloth Triangle, Legoland Scouting * Pin01 The LEGO Club UK Badge, Gold Text, White Background * Pin02 The LEGO Club UK Badge, Yellow/Red/Blue Text * Pin03 The LEGO Club UK Badge, Gold Text, Black Background * Pin04 Knights' Kingdom I Lion Shield with Crossed Swords and LEGO Logo * Pin05 LEGO Man, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin06 LEGO Logo Framed, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin07 LEGO Logo, Cast Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin08 The LEGO Club UK Badge Senior Member * Pin09 LEGO Man, Printed Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin10 Life on Mars - Canopus * Pin11 LEGO Studios * Pin12 Exo-Force Takeshi * Pin13 Alles Banane (banana) * Pin14 Klar Schiff! (pirate ship) * Pin15 Star Wars LEGO Adventures Badge * Pin16 LEGO Logo World Club * Pin17 World Club Star Wars * Pin18 LEGO System with 3 Slick Racers * Pin19 LEGO Logo Framed, Cast Metal - Clasp Attachment * Pin20 LEGOLAND Windsor - 2000 * Pin23 Adventurers Johnny Thunder * Pin24 Ninja * Pin25 Exploriens * Pin26 LEGOLAND California LEGO Club 20th Birthday Celebration * Pin27 Mindstorms NXT * Pin29 LEGO Education * Pin30 LEGO Classic Colors Tie Clasp * Pin31 LEGOLAND Minifig * Pin32 ICH GEH' DURCH DICK UND DÜNN! * Pin33 Spannend * Pin34 LEGOLAND California BricksWest 2003 * Pin35 LEGOLAND California Holiday 2003 * Pin36 LEGOLAND California Holiday 2004 * Pin37 LEGOLAND California Holiday 2005 * Pin38 Life on Mars Alien Launch * Pin39 LEGO Racers 500 Event (LEGOLAND California) * Pin40 LEGOLAND California Sports Jam 2003 * Pin41 Piece of Peace * Pin42 LEGOLANDE California LEGO Club Weekend Celebration 2008 * Pin43 2 x 2 Plate - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin44 LEGO Bouwmeester * Pin45 LEGO Meesterbouwer * Pin46 IK BEN WILD OP LEGO * Pin47 The LEGO Club Round * Pin48 Ab in die Zukunft - 40 Jahre LEGO Deutschland * Pin49 LEGOLAND California Happy Birthday 10 Years of Fun * Pin50 LEGO Rockband, San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Exclusive * Pin51 We wish you a Happy Birthday (LEGOLAND Windsor) * Pin52 I've been to LEGOLAND with Specialized Tours * Pin53 Bob The Builder * Pin54 LEGO Logo with Background Images * Pin55 LEGOLAND Windsor Club V.I.P. March 1998 * Pin56 See the World LEGO Show at Fenwick * Pin57 LEGO 25 Jaar, Jubileumbouwwedstrijd deelnemer * Pin58 LEGO Bouwbaas, Voorronde Wereldkampioenschap Lego Bouwen * Pin59 LEGO Dacta * Pin60 Mall of America Brick and Logo Dangle * Pin61 Mall of America, LEGO Logo with Brick Dangle * Pin62 Mall of America, LEGO Logo Established 1932 * Pin63 LEGO Club Attack Force Commander * Pin73 Cross with Swiss Red Cross Tile (SRK / SSB 1979 Fund Raiser) * Pin74 Knights' Kingdom I Lion Shield * Pin75 Knights' Kingdom I Bull's Head Shield * Pin76 2 x 4 Brick on LEGOLAND Card * Pin77 Imagination Center Orlando - Sea Serpent Head * Pin78 The LEGO Builders Club UK Badge * Pin79 The LEGO Club UK Badge Senior Member * Pin80 LEGOLAND California Grand Opening 1999 * Pin81 LEGOLAND Windsor Pin * Pin82 LEGOLAND Windsor - Minifig Grenadier with Bass Drum * Pin83 LEGO Logo Square Red * Pin84 LEGO Logo Square Red, Braided Border * Pin85 BIONICLE Toa * Pin86 BIONICLE Toa Nuva * Pin87 LEGO Man, Yellow Border * Pin88 LEGO Millipede world record attempt Melbourne 2002 Badge * Pin89 Racers Nitro Pulverizer * Pin90 2 x 2 Bricks, Metal - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin91 LEGO Logo Square Red - Stick Pin Attachment * Pin92 Ben 10 Alien Force Glow in the Dark 2 Piece Badge * Pin93 LEGO Truck Crashing through Brick Wall * Pinset01 ShoeGazer Denmark Tour '92 - Badge Set 1 * Pinset02 ShoeGazer Denmark Tour '92 - Badge Set 2 * Pinset03 Space 2 Piece Set * Pinset04 Santa 2 Piece Set * Pinset05 Star Wars La Saga Complète - 6 Piece Set * 28867 Technic Space Shuttle with Electric Lights * 109675 Sew-On Cloth, Racers Silver * 109682 Sew-On Cloth, Racers Blue * 198561 Captain Red Beard Minifig with Red Parrot, Pocket Clip * 221109 LEGO Est. 1932 Pattern * 702178 LEGOLAND California * 711250 Life on Mars (from LEGOLAND Collection) * 712509 2 x 4 Brick Flat and LEGO Logo * 712199 Minifig - Girl with Blue Top, LEGOLAND - Set of 2 * 4202054 Sew-On Cloth, Knights Kingdom I, Lion Shield * 4202055 Sew-On Cloth, Knights Kingdom I, Wolf Shield * 4244710 Minifig - Western Cowboy with Guns * 4244711 Minifig - Worker with Motor Hammer * 4244714 Minifig - Sport Skater with Skateboard * 4290281 2 x 4 Brick Flat * 4290282 Minifig - Worker Blue Overalls and Red Cap * 4290283 Prehistoric Creatures T-Rex Badge Category:Themes Category:Patch & Pin